liberproeliisfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Palkia
thumb|500px Introdução Palkia (パルキア, Parukia) é um pokémon lendário do tipo Metal/Água. É conhecido por ser o Guardião e Governador do Espaço. Junto com Dialga e Giratina, forma o Trio da Criação. Características Nome: Palkia Idade: Inaplicável Gênero: Desconhecido Classificação: Pokémon Lendário, Guardião do Espaço, Governador do Espaço Obra: Pokémon Atributos Classe: No mínimo 4-2/A | 4-1/C Talentos: Características Físicas Sobrenaturais, Voo, Levitação, Remoção de Campo de Batalha, Telepatia, Telecinese Transmutação, Manipulação Energética, Manipulação Elementar, Invisibilidade, Invulnerabilidade, Sentidos Aprimorados, Teletransporte, Campos de Força, Manipulação Espacial, Manipulação Temporal, Manipulação da Realidade, Criação Dimensionalidade: 4D | 4D Ataque: No mínimo Universal (4D. Dialga e Palkia estavam destruindo o universo antigo e criando um novo no processo. Igualado a Dialga) | Multiversal (4D. Auxiliou na criação do multiverso que tem um número desconhecido de universos. Juntamente com Palkia, criou a parte material do mundo. Igualado a Palkia) Velocidade: Ilimitada (Lutou com Dialga em um espaço-tempo rasgado) | Ilimitada Força de Elevação: Ilimitada Defesa: No mínimo Universal (4D. Estava lutando com Dialga em um espaço-tempo rasgado destruindo o universo no processo. Capaz de tomar golpes de Dialga) | Multiversal (4D. Pode manter-se em combate com Dialga) Vigor: Extremamente alto, possivelmente Ilimitado Alcance: Multiversal Inteligência: Extremamente alta Fraqueza(s): Ataques tipo Fada e tipo Dragão Técnicas Notáveis * Aqua Tail: O usuário balança o rabo e bate-lo para o oponente como se fosse uma onda em uma tempestade viciosa. * Hydro Pump: O usuário libera um volume alto de pressão de água no oponente. * Water Pulse: Isso tem 20% de chance de confundir o inimigo (confusão é uma condição em que um Pokémon tem 50% de chance de se ferir em vez de o adversário). * Spacial Rend: Faz dano ao alvo e tem uma alta chance de ser um golpe crítico. Em uma Batalha Dupla, Spacial Rend pode direcionar qualquer Pokémon ao redor do usuário. Em uma Batalha Tripla, Spacial Rend só pode direcionar um Pokémon que é adjacente ao usuário. Variações: Forma Selada | Forma Não-Selada Mitos de Sinnoh Muitas informações sobre sua natureza e sua origem podem ser encontradas nos Mitos da Criação. Para mais informações, acesse a Bulbapedia. 'O Início de Sinnoh segundo as Placas' 'Cynthia: Interpretação da pintura na Cidade Celestial' :: This cave painting... It's always been described this way. The light in the center represents either Dialga or Palkia appearing at the Spear Pillar. :: The three lights around it were thought to be Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf. But, then, I realized that there may be another way of interpreting this. Could this triangle of lights actually represent a different trio? :: Could they be Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina instead? And the large light in the center. Does it represent something else? Could it be what created this world of ours? :: Do you know of the ancient Plates they find all over Sinnoh? One of them had this engraved on it. :: I think this quote, too, points to the presence of another Pokémon. A Pokémon even more powerful than Dialga or Palkia. Does that sound plausible to you? :: I'm not quite sure how Giratina fits into this scheme of things, but... It's said that in the Distortion World, neither time nor space were stable. I think that tells us something about Giratina, the only Pokémon there. :: It must have been as powerful as Dialga and Palkia, the rulers of time and space. In some way, though, Giratina has to have a power opposite of theirs. A long time ago, I wonder what sort of person painted this? :: Dialga's Roar of Time... Palkia's Spacial Rend... To the people back then, those Pokémon really must have appeared to rule over time and space. Seeing them must have shaken the people to their very core. :: This painting represents those feelings of awe, wonder, and everything else. It passed that memory to countless people, eventually becoming a myth... That's what I believe as a researcher of myths. :: I think I let myself get carried away and talked for far too long. I'm sorry, and thank you. Let's meet again. Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Assexuados Categoria:Personagens de Jogos Categoria:Personagens de Animações Categoria:Personagens de Mangás Categoria:Personagens de Animes Categoria:Cronoplastas Categoria:Uranomantes Categoria:Aleteomantes Categoria:Materiomantes Categoria:Ergocinetas Categoria:Usuários de Campos de Força Categoria:Invisíveis Categoria:Telepatas Categoria:Elementaristas Categoria:Voadores Categoria:Levitadores Categoria:Classe 2 Categoria:Classe 2/A Categoria:Classe 1 Categoria:Classe 1/C Categoria:Nintendo Categoria:Pokémon